Sans limites
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Tony a beau dire et beau faire, Loki est persuadé que son amant ne pourra jamais l'aimer de manière inconditionnelle. Qui pourrait sincèrement aimer une créature aussi monstrueuse qu'un Jötun ? Il décide alors de tester les limites du Midgardien, limites qui vont s'avérer plus larges que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bien plus larges. Joyeux anniversaire, Angie !
Ma chère Angie, ma très chère fille, je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel très expansif mais sache que je suis toujours heureuse de parler avec toi et je suis ravie que ce site m'ait permis de te connaître. Aie confiance en toi et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es une belle personne et que rien ne me fera changer d'avis à ce sujet.

 **Disclaimer** : Si Loki ou Tony Stark m'appartenaient, j'aurais d'autres occupations que l'écriture.

Le fanart qui illustre cette histoire s'appelle _frostbite_ et est l'œuvre de sibandit, à retrouver sur Deviantart.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

 _Lundi, 14h._

« Wow ! Voilà donc la fameuse Lady Loki ? Superbe ! Ça te va bien les seins, ça étoffe un peu ta silhouette, mon dieu. Ou ma déesse ? Peu importe, tu es canon, bébé. Regardez-moi cette bouche et ces courbes ! Miss America peut directement te remettre son écharpe avant d'aller pleurer dans son coin. Quel dommage que je doive absolument me rendre au conseil d'administration de Stark Industries, je t'aurais honorée comme il se doit, ma déesse. Quoique... Non, Pep me tuerait si je ne venais pas. Attends-moi, bébé, j'expédie l'ordre du jour et je reviens te rendre un culte, débita Tony avant d'embrasser fougueusement la magnifique brune en robe verte. Oui, Happy, j'arrive, je suis déjà là ! », s'exclama-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

 _Lundi, 19h._

« Loki ? Lokichou ? Je suis rentré ! Merde, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les blondes mais j'aime tellement passer les doigts dans tes longs cheveux de soie... Remarque, t'es pas mal comme ça aussi. Un peu pâle, peut-être, mais rien qui ne puisse s'arranger. Tu veux qu'on aille passer le week-end à Malibu ? Il fait chaud en Californie, on ira au bord de la piscine et je te passerai de l'Hawaiian Tropic partout sur le corps. Bien bronzée, tu seras à tomber. Non ? Tu crains les UV ? Pas grave, même avec cette peau de lait, tu es à tomber. On dirait une héroïne hitchcockienne. Froide mais brûlante, ma belle géante des glaces... Rousse ? Mouais. Disons que le roux me fait toujours penser à Pep ou à Nat, mais putain que ça va bien avec tes yeux verts ! On dirait la Lady Lilith de Rossetti. Loki, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! »

 _Mardi, 15h._

« Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? fit Tony en se tenant les côtes. Tu permets que je prenne une photo ? Oh, te fâche pas, chéri, je ne me moque pas, c'est juste que tu me fais penser au petit frère de Steve, comme ça. Sérieux ? C'est ton trip, la muscu ? J'aurais jamais cru. Tu as bien caché ton jeu, avec tes bouquins et tes réflexions philosophico-machin, là. Il fallait me le dire que ton délire, c'était les gros biscotos, j'aurais rajouté de la fonte dans la salle de sports. À moins que... oh, Loki, ça y est, tu t'es finalement réconcilié avec Thor et cette apparence est une forme d'hommage ? Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai, cette guéguerre permanente entre les fils d'Odin devenait lassante, à la fin. Fais pas la gueule, Loki, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de goûter à ces tablettes de chocolat. Reviens, quoi ! I want muscles, all, all over your body ! »

 _Mercredi, 23h._

« Très digne, les cheveux blancs, Loki. Cela te va bien mieux qu'à Odin. Et ces rides au coin des yeux te donnent beaucoup de majesté, ça fait dieu du Chaos apaisé ou dieu de la Malice solennelle, au choix. Tu sais que tu es séduisant, comme ça ? Votre Altesse, si vous voulez bien vous appuyer sur moi afin que je vous ramène dans notre chambre, je crois que je viens de me découvrir un penchant gérontophile. Oldie but goodie ! »

 _Jeudi, 13h._

« Ouh là, chéri, tu t'es surpassé, cette fois. Ça existe vraiment cette chose... cette créature, quelque part dans une galaxie très lointaine, ou c'est une création personnelle ? Alors. Qu'avons-nous ? Peau verte, bon. Deux jambes, jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel. Ah, si, trois orteils au lien de cinq, et griffus, en plus, faudra penser à me limer tout ça. Les dents comme des aiguilles et les ouïes au lieu du nez, je ne peux pas dire que je sois super fan, en tout cas pas pour l'instant, mais les trois tentacules à chaque épaule, je vois définitivement le potentiel érotique de la chose. Et c'est super doux, en plus ! Moi qui pensais que ce serait gélatineux. Dis-moi juste que le système reproducteur de cette charmante créature n'est pas analogue à ceux des poissons, ou on risque de rapidement s'ennuyer. Au cas où, pas grave, je m'occuperai avec les tentacules. Six d'un coup, je devrais bien trouver mon bonheur, non ? Tu veux que je nous fasse couler un bain, Ariel ?[1]»

 _Vendredi, 20h._

« Oh Seigneur, non ! Le coup de l'armure sentiente, j'ai déjà donné ! [2] J'ai même failli en crever. Non, ne t'excuse pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est un épisode de ma vie dont je préfère ne pas me vanter. Mais si je dois me montrer honnête, le Mark 42 est assez stupéfiant en vert et or. D'accord, ce ne sont pas mes couleurs mais c'est pas mal. Vraiment pas mal. Ne manque plus qu'à lui forger une iron dick et à te demander d'être très, très doux avec moi, mon amour. Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça. Entre mon amour des voitures, des robots et mes armures, la méchaphilie, c'était l'étape suivante, forcément. Pourquoi tu soupires ? Tu t'en vas ? Et mon bisou, alors ? »

 **OoO**

 _Deux semaines plus tard._

« Un tournevis ? C'est un peu radical, quand même, Loki, même venant de toi. Bon, je te trouverai toujours une utilité, c'est déjà ça. Et je peux te ranger dans la poche arrière de mon jean, ça devrait te plaire d'être si proche de mes fesses, dit Tony avant d'embrasser le tournevis et de le placer dans ladite poche.

— Imbécile ! fit une voix agacée derrière lui.

— Bonjour, mon amour, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, répondit Tony avec un grand sourire. Mais que vois-je ? Un dieu asgardien, ici, dans mon labo ?! C'est d'un banal, après une armure psychotique et un poulpe extraterrestre... »

Loki haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Loki, soupira le milliardaire, tu n'en as pas un peu marre de ce petit jeu ? Non, ne réponds pas, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. Alors, c'est moi qui vais parler. Et tu vas m'écouter parce que tu commences à me les briser menu, mon dieu. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, mais tu auras beau prendre toutes les apparences de ce monde ou des autres, cela ne changera rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Ce n'est pas de ton apparence dont je suis tombé amoureux, bordel ! Oh, pas la peine de froncer les sourcils ! Tu es canon et tu le sais, mais j'ai couché avec des centaines de filles, toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres, et quand je couchais avec un mec, crois-moi, il n'avait pas la sale gueule de Justin Hammer ! Quoi ? Tu n'es tout de même pas assez naïf pour croire que tu étais mon premier mec ? Ah, non ! Tu restes ici, je n'ai pas fini. Je ne te dis pas ça pour comparer nos palmarès respectifs, pauvre débile, mais juste pour que tu comprennes que, si je devais tomber amoureux du premier joli cul qui passe, tu ne serais déjà plus là. Oui, tu es magnifique mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait que je t'ai dans la peau, demeuré. Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? D'accord. Mais écoute bien, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter. »

Le milliardaire se tut et regarda son amant droit dans les yeux, le défiant de prendre la parole. Il prit finalement une grande inspiration et déclara, comme on se jette à l'eau :

« Loki... Je t'aime parce que tu peux m'écouter délirer sans bâiller, parce que _je_ peux t'écouter délirer sans bâiller, parce que tu me fais rire, et parce que... quand tu me regardes, je me dis que je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait le connard égocentrique que je pensais être avant de te rencontrer. Et si je t'aime sous ta forme asgardienne, c'est parce que c'est comme ça que je t'ai vu la première fois. Et parce que je suis assez barge pour fantasmer sur le mec qui m'a balancé par la fenêtre de la Tour. Mais si tu préfères vivre sous ta forme jötunn, ça me va très bien aussi. Tu sais à quel point j'aime le bleu ? I'm blue, da ba di, da ba da... Si tu veux, je nous construis une maison bleue avec une fenêtre bleue. Pas la peine de prendre cet air offusqué, Lokes, ça ne te va pas. Oui, Odin a été un enfoiré de première de te dire que les Jötnar étaient d'horribles monstres. Déjà, d'un point de vue politique, c'était débile si son plan était de te placer sur le trône de Jötunheim. Ensuite, parce que tu n'as rien d'une créature hideuse. Je te trouve tout aussi bandant en bleu, avec les marques tribales que tu as sur le corps. Et je ne t'aime pas plus sous cette forme, mais certainement pas moins. Si ça peut te convaincre, viens sous ta forme jötunn au prochain gala de charité de la fondation Stark, je serai plus qu'heureux de te donner le bras face aux caméras. Tu peux aussi venir sous la forme d'un ornithorynque ou d'une clef anglaise, j'en ai rien à battre, tant que je sais que c'est toi.

— Tu dis ça maintenant, mais-

— Mais rien du tout, connard ! Tu es tellement persuadé que personne ne pourra jamais vraiment t'aimer comme tu es que tu gardes les autres à distance ou que tu cherches sciemment à saboter tes relations. Pas la peine de nier, je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai fait pareil toutes ces années. Ta gueule, dollface, je n'ai pas fini. Maintenant, tu peux continuer ton petit jeu et te changer en bocal de marmelade ou en Kim Kardashian jusqu'à la fin de mes jours si ça t'amuse ou tu peux accepter de prendre un risque. J'en ai bien pris avec toi. Tu crois que c'est facile tous les jours de vivre avec l'ex-ennemi public N°1 ? D'affronter le regard réprobateur de Saint Stevie ? De se faire sermonner comme un gamin de cinq ans par Pepper ? Je peux t'assurer que c'est bien chiant, putain ! Mais je l'ai fait. Pour toi, pour nous. Alors, c'est vrai, rien n'est jamais gagné, mais je t'aime. Je ne vais pas me réveiller un matin en hurlant parce que tu es bleu ou que tu as un œil au milieu du front, bordel ! Maintenant, à toi de voir, tu y crois ou pas. Putain, tu fais chier à toujours douter ! »

L'œil furieux de l'humain croisa le regard noir du jötunn. Tony devait bien s'avouer qu'il se sentait à peu près aussi confiant qu'au moment où Loki l'avait saisi à la gorge avant de lui apprendre à voler sans ailes, il y avait des mois de ça. Quand son amant lui fondit littéralement dessus, il crut que tout recommençait. Quand il l'embrassa furieusement, il se demanda si ce n'était pas une façon pour le Trickster d'avoir le dernier mot.

« Imbécile de Midgardien qui croit tout savoir, dit-il enfin.

— Dans ce cas, on fait la paire, crétin », rétorqua Tony.

 **OoO**

« Tony, t'as oublié un truc dans la poche de ton jean, fit Clint en étouffant un bâillement.

— Ah. »

Barton se demanda si le milliardaire ne perdait pas finalement la boule quand il embrassa le tournevis qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Un tournevis vert et or.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

[1] Ces créatures existent chez Marvel. Il s'agit des A'askvarii, un peuple extraterrestre humanoïde.

[2] Dans un épisode de _The Invincible Iron Man,_ une armure de Tony est frappée par la foudre et commence à éprouver ce qui ressemble à des sentiments déplacés pour son créateur qu'elle finit par kidnapper pour le forcer à avouer qu'il l'aime. Un cas unique d'armure érotomane. Et on ose dire que les auteurs de fanfictions ont des idées tordues !


End file.
